


Let's Hang Out Some Time

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Restraints, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good dad, Whump, Whumptober 2020, shackles, tagging is hard, tied up Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 1 - Waking up restrained, shackled, hanging.-Peter had been in a great many… interesting… situations since joining up with the avengers and becoming Tony Stark's intern.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Kudos: 115
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let's Hang Out Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> And Whumptober begins.....
> 
> Thank you so much for clicking on my work!! I hope you enjoy!!

Peter had been in a great many… interesting… situations since joining up with the avengers and becoming Tony Stark's intern. Some of them as been fun - helping out in the lab and helping Tony design a new suit, messing around with the Avengers, helping Shuri teach the old guys memes, just being with the Avengers was surprisingly entertaining - some of them had been epic - training with them, being back up on missions, getting the chance to see them in action - and some of them had just been so domestic it felt like he had found a second home - movie nights, large Sunday roasts, staying the night at the Avengers compound and seeing people up whenever he was awake - overall the entire thing was so worth it.

However there was one tiny detail which was making him rethink every single one of his life choices which ended up with him here.

Because although there had been so many amazing situations since he started being around the Avengers, there had also been a lot more dangerous situations.

Situations like this one.

Peter sighed as he spun in another circle, the handcuffs on his hands hooked over a hook on the wall, which was just high enough and just far enough away from the wall for him to be balanced on his tiptoes, and swinging in what felt like never ending circles. 

He still had his mask on, which he was thankful for, it meant whoever had knocked him out and kidnapped him, had not bothered to find out his identity. It also probably meant that he was not here because they wanted Spiderman, more likely they wanted information from one of the other Avengers and were planning to use Peter to get there, which was bad for him physically, but better for him to go back to normal after this.

He remembered when this used to be a massive deal, and the thought of being kidnapped filled him with dread. Now it was just a regular Thursday night. The avengers would come before too long, and he would be able to put this behind him just like he did every other time.

\---

It was not a regular Thursday night and Peter felt like an idiot for even thinking it would be.

In the past however long he had been here - time didn't mean much, but he did know that a good half of that time had been spent hanging over the same damn hook - Peter had figured a couple of things out.

The avenger they wanted to talk, was him. They were waiting for his age and his teenage self centeredness to override his loyalty and for him to spill all the Avengers secrets - ha, jokes on them, Peter had a crippling fear of being abandoned and also no self preservation instincts, even if this was hell, they were going to have to work a bit harder than that to get anything from him.

They left his mask on because they simply didn't care, they wanted the superhero who talked to the avengers, not the teenager behind the mask, and they had also assumed that wearing it for long periods of time would be uncomfortable. Luckily Tony had made it comfortable enough that he hadn't reached his breaking point and tried to pull it off yet, though he was starting to get close to that point.

And lastly, the Avengers weren't here yet. Peter wondered whether they were even going to come. Was the risk worth it for one stupid teenager who got himself kidnapped?

"Are you ready to talk, little spider?" The voice was just as grating as it had been every other time the man had come to ask the exact same question, and Peter was unable to hold back his groan. 

"Not this again."

"We will see how you feel about that tomorrow then," the guy decided, walking back out and leaving Peter hanging on the hook, spinning in slow circles. He didn't need to torture Peter, not when leaving him alone with all his weight on his arms was torture enough.

\---

"Are you ready to talk today?"

"Nope."

\---

"Ready to talk little spider?"

"I'll have to check my diary. It says no."

\---

"Ready to talk?"

"Leave me alone, please."

\---

"Ready?"

"Over my dead body."

\---

"Ready now?"

"..."

\---

Every single part of Peter's body ached. He had no idea how long he'd been stuck here, hanging from that stupid hook, but it felt like forever. His arms pointed out that bad as they were, they weren't completely destroyed yet, which meant with his advanced healing that it couldn't have been any more than a couple of days.

He refused to believe it had been so little time.

It was so dark, and everything hurt so much, and he'd rather die than betray his friends - his family! - but right now death was looking like his only option. He couldn't survive this, not for much longer.

He was limp in the air, the toes of his suit dirty from being scuffed along the floor for so long, and his shoulders aching in that bone deep way that made it feel like it would never stop. He didn't have the energy to struggle, nor the energy to argue. He wouldn't tell them anything, and until they realised that then he would hang out here - ha, get it? He had the feeling he was getting delirious by this point - and wait for them to give up or for the Avengers to realise he was missing.

His head dipped down, his neck too tired to keep his head up, and his eyes slipped closed, the darkness of unconsciousness more comforting than the cold stone surrounding him.

\---

A loud crash woke him, starting him away from his dream where he had been safe and warm and happy. Reality was just as disappointing as it had been before he had fallen asleep, and other than the loud crashes and bangs that seemed to come from every direction, nothing seemed to have changed.

He knew he should have been paying attention to the weird noises, he needed to know what was going on, but he was too tired and too defeated to bother.

Maybe he would be saved.

Maybe whatever was happening out there would end up with him dead.

He didn't really care.

Either way he wouldn't have to put up with this for any longer. Either way his suffering would end today.

The door swung open, a sliver of light shining into the gloomy room and illuminating the dusty floor. The person standing in the doorway was haloed, just a sillouette, making them look larger than life and strangely angelic.

"Kid? Underoos? You there?"

"Tony!" The word was quiet, Peter's voice barely enough to travel through the room.

"There we are." There was relief in the word, joy, pain, more than Peter ever expected to hear from someone just because they saw him. "How're you doing kid?"

Peter thought it was a pretty stupid question, of course he wasn't okay, everything hurt, but he didn't say anything, knowing that Tony meant well. He didn't know how long Peter had been hanging here. And to be honest, Peter didn't care what Tony said. Tony could have said anything and Peter would have been glad, because it was Tony, and he was here, and he had come for Peter and he had saved him.

"Everything hurts," he mumbled, "but I'll be okay once I get away from here." He was shocked to realise that that it was actually true. It might take a while, but he would be ten times better just being away from this place.

"I was so worried Peter," Tony whispered, finally managing to free him from the cuffs and pulling him into a tight - yet careful - hug. "We all were."

"Can we go please?" Peter asked, the previous however-long's exhaustion catching up on him. "I just want to go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Comments and Kudos give me life!!  
> Have an amazing week!!


End file.
